Sora's confusion
by SapphireVampire13
Summary: I decided to make a yaoi of KH. So if you don't like BoyxBoy don't read it. It starts of on Christmas morning. Chapter 3 is up. [RikuxSora] [RoxasxAxel]
1. Merry Christmas Sora?

Hi I'm AngelCat94. I really wanted make a yaoi story. This is it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That's a big duh. WARNING: if you don't like yaoi stop reading this now. I thank my friend Kryssy for helping me write the first paragraph. Enjoy!

**Merry Christmas Sora?**

"Merry Christmas!" Kairi shouted as she came in to the room. Kairi's dazzling blueish purple eyes scanned the room for Sora. They ended on the floor where she found Sora and Riku. Riku had taken half of Sora's top of leaving his bare chest open for all to see. Sora was attempting to unbutton Riku's shirt and working unzipping his pants at the same time. Kairi watched, shocked, as she watched her boyfriend play tonsule hockey with Riku. Her boyfriend was gay! What girlfriend wouldn't be surprised?

Sora and Riku stopped and looked up at Kairi. Both of their faces were chalk white. They sat up straight and stared into Kairi's eyes which were starting to turn ruby red. They were scared, they knew Kairi was about to explode.

"Sora! How? How could you? I thought you loved me!" Kairi said as tears streamed down her face.

"Kairi, I do love you, but I love Riku too." Sora responded. The usually opinionated Riku just sat there silently with a smirk on his face too. Kairi couldn't, she wouldn't, believe what she was seeing or hearing. She knew she wasn't dreaming fore she had fallen out of bed that morning. It hurt too, but this hurt worse.

"Sora! Riku! How come you didn't tell me you were gay?" Kairi screamed.

"We knew you would freak out, and probably have a heart attack or something." Riku finally said after a few moments of silence. He made no attempt to hide that he was putting his arms around the half naked Sora.

"How long have you been ya know?" Kairi asked starting to calm down.

"A little more then three months, right Sora?" Riku turned and smiled at Sora. Sora smiled back and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you two knock it off! Not in front of me; not now its to hard on me. Sora! Did goings out with me for a year and couple month make you turn the other way?" Kairi said starting to get frustrated again.

" Kairi, Its not like that. I wasn't sure I was gay at first." Sora said trying to calm Kairi down. He wasn't helping very much. Kairi just cried harder and harder. Kairi fiercely sat down in the closest chair.

'Sora, I'm going home! We'll talk later, okay. I need some time to calm down." Kairi said as she jumped up, scaring Riku and Sora, and headed towards the door.

The door slammed behind her. Sora and Riku were staring at each other. They both loved the other ones shinny blue eyes. They were about to go back to what they were doing. When someone started banging on the door, since Riku had more clothes on he ran to open the door. It was Kairi, she had left in such a hurry that she had left her jacket at Sora's house. Yet again, Kairi slammed the door on her way out.

It was almost 11:00 A.M. and they hadn't opened their presents yet. Sora opened his gift from Kairi first. The note said:

"Sora.

So you will always remember me, even when you are gone.

Love,

Kairi."

It was a chain with a heart. In side the heart was Kairi's name. Sora felt like an idiot. All he got her was a stupid stuffed animal.

Thanks for reading if you liked it please review. If you didn't like it forget that you read it.

AngelCat94


	2. Sora's guilt

Hiya ppl! I don't own kingdom hearts, cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing this story. LOL. I

am kind of hurt that you didn't review the last chapter, but I might be okay. LOL. But If you don't review this chapter I will fall off the face of the earth and die.

AngelCat

* * *

**Sora's Guilt **

"Riku I fell really bad about this." Sora admitted. Sora thought back to that morning. He could still see the hurt in Kairi's. He never really wanted to hurt her. All he did was follow his heart, and his heart was titer-tottering between Riku and Kairi. Right now it was leaning more towards Riku. Sora never thought he would fall in love with his best friend.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later. Sora I love you" Riku replied as he gave Sora a kiss. Riku stared into Sora's sky blue eyes. He reached for Sora's shirt. He was about to take it off, but then he realized he was being insensitive. Riku didn't want to upset Sora more then he already was.

"I knew she would but I was hoping it would be later rather the sooner. I love you too, Riku." Sora responded. Sora started stroking Riku's long silver hair. Riku kissed Sora again. "Look at the good side: we don't have to hide it anymore." Riku said trying to sound sympathetic. Sora looked away, then turned back again with a big fake smile. The smile quickly faded.

"Why do things have to be so confusing?" Sora asked not expecting an answer.

Someone started banging on the door. The couple thought that it was Kairi. Sora went to the door, hesitantly he opened the door. Instead of Kairi, it was her nobody, Namine. As soon as she stepped into the house, she started bawling. "Namine what's wrong?" Sora asked forgetting what he and Riku had been talking about.

"Oh Sora!" Namine said throwing her arms around him (Riku was sort of jealous), "Roxas cheated on me! What's worse is that he cheated on me with Axel. Do you know what's wrong with Kairi? She wouldn't talk to me"

"Namine, please sit down." Riku said trying to sound consulting. Riku looked uncertainly at Sora. Sora nodded. Without speaking they had agreed to tell Namine everything. "Namine," Sora started, "I hate to tell you this, but I cheated on Kairi. I cheated on her with Riku. Namine, I know you're sad, but I feel really bad talking about this subject." "Why does it seem that every guy I know is gay!" Namine shouted as ran out of Sora's house. She slammed the door too.

"Sora, why don't we visit Roxas and Axel in twilight town?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, it might help me clear my head." Sora replied.

They grabbed their jackets and headed towards the door. Now that they didn't have to hide it they walked hand in hand. They walked straight into the setting sun, straight into twilight town. They walked to Roxas's house and banged on his door.

"Who is it this time!?!" Roxas shouted. Axel opened the door. He looked shocked to see Riku and Sora. Sora and Riku came in saw that Roxas had his shirt off.

"I know you're gay, Roxas." Sora said automatically.

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Two reasons: Namine told me and I'm gay too." Sora responded. It sounded like Axel and Riku were having the same conversation. After all the chaos, they agreed to go on a double date tomorrow.

* * *

I hoped you liked it even if you didn't please review. If I don't get any reviews I will never touch this story again. Sooooooooooooooo please review!

AngelCat


	3. Kiss me sora

Muhahahahahahahaha I'm back with another chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts of course. I remind you that if u don't like Yaoi don't read any further.

AngelCat94

* * *

**Kiss me Sora**

Sora and Riku met up with Roxas and Axel at the park like they had agreed. It was a nice day considering it was the day after Christmas. It was still a little cold, but Sora felt really warm next to Axel. Sora didn't want to be thinking what he was thinking but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to think this way about Axel especially not now that he was sure he was in love with Riku. Sora was mad himself for having doubts. All through the date Sora kept stealing looks at Axel. He loved the way Axel's red hair blew in the wind. He also loved the way Axel's eyes sparkled like rubies in what little sunlight there was.

Meanwhile Roxas was having the same problem with Riku. He loved everything about him. He loved Riku's baggy thug-like clothes. They way Riku's sky-blue eyes glowed made Roxas want to kiss him all over. Roxas kept staring at Riku's long silver hair. Roxas half-hated himself for loving Riku, and he half-hated Sora for being with Riku.

Later Riku and Roxas were having an argument about something stupid, so Axel and Sora went for a walk around the park. They wound up talking about Namine and Kairi. When they were walking around the fountain, Sora, being the klutz he was, tripped and nearly fell into the icy cold fountain, Axel caught him. Sora brought himself closer to Axel, but Axel was the one who made the first move. Axel brought Sora into his arms, and then he looked down at Sora. "Kiss me Sora." Axel let slip from his mouth what his mind was thinking. To be honest, Axel was expecting a punch to hit him so he closed his eyes, but instead of a fist hitting him, he got what he asked for. Sora gently kissed him on the lips. They stayed there, lip locked, for what seemed like hours. Finally they pulled apart and Sora's guilt trip started all over again.

Sora and Axel walked back to the place they had left Riku and Roxas. They had settled their argument and were now having a friendly conversation. Both Roxas and Riku looked a little drained of color. Little did Sora and Axel know that Riku and Roxas had kissed too. At the end of the end of the two couples said goodbye, and agreed to do it again. Sora couldn't wait till he saw Axel again. Axel was a good kisser, Sora started to wonder what he was like in bed. Sora tried to get that thought out of his head, but he was having a hard time. Now Sora wasn't sure of anything anymore. Sora heart was starting to fell like a battle ground.

When Sora walked Riku to his house, Riku invited him to stay for dinner. Sora walked around Riku's big house mindlessly. Sora stepped into a room that was cover in pictures of himself. Sora was freakishly touched by this. Sora ran back into the kitchen and surprised Riku. Riku had finished making dinner and Sora and Riku ate. Over dinner, Riku invited Sora to stay over night. Sora did stay the night and, of course, he slept in the same bed as Riku. When Sora awoke the next morning (more like afternoon) he awoke to an empty bed. Sora went into the kitchen, and found Riku in there. "Well there is my sleeping beauty" Riku said sarcastically and kissed Sora on the check. Sora looked around and saw that Roxas and Axel were both sitting at the table. Sora felt a little embarrassed because he didn't bother to put a shirt on. "No offense or anything but why are you here" Sora asked.

* * *

If u wonder were I got the idea for this I got it from a picture. I hoped you enjoyed it.

AngelCat94


End file.
